


Help!

by Iggy_Rocks



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Becho, Bellarke, Clarke unconscious, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, First Story Posted, Hurt Clarke Griffin, Madi and Bellamy Friends, Praimfaya | Radiation Wave, The 100 (TV) Season 5, This is trash, Two Shot, Worried Bellamy Blake, i cant write but i do it anyways, madi griffin - Freeform, pls leave feedback, this is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Rocks/pseuds/Iggy_Rocks
Summary: Season 5 au. When Bellamy, Raven, Emori, Murphy, Echo, Monty, and Harper come down they meet Madi and find out Clarke has been unconscious for the past day. Will they be able to save Clarke. Twoshot for now.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Clarke Griffin & Madi, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes, Emori & John Murphy (The 100), Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Monty Green & Harper McIntyre, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre
Kudos: 29
Collections: the 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. I don't think I am that good of an author, but I try my best. Please leave feedback I want to get better. Two shot for now. I hope you like it.

Pov Bellamy 

I felt the ship come to a stop. We were on Earth finally after 6 years in space. If only Clarke were here to enjoy it. Tears filled my eyes as I thought of Clarke, she meant the world to me and I would do anything, anything for her to be alive. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Echo.  
Wrapping my arms around her I whispered, "I miss her, so so much."  
"I know," she responded. Raven opened the door of the ship and we stepped out. I took a deep breath. It was like we never left. Suddenly I heard a noise in the bushes. We all turned towards the bushes, and I pulled my gun out. Raven walked over finding a girl maybe 12. Echo and I share a look or shock, how did someone survive? There were no nightbloods left and no one without nightblood could survive.  
I was pulled out of my thoughts when the kid said "Bellamy?"  
"How do you know his name," Echo asked clearly confused.  
"Clarke always knew you would come," the girl said very excited.  
"Clarke's alive," I whisper. I can't believe it, she's alive. I want to jump with joy.  
"She's trouble," the girl looks very worried.  
"What's wrong," Emori walks up to the child.  
"She's hurt, she won't wake up," the girl wraps her arms around Emori tears streaming down her face.  
"She'll be ok," Emori whispers.  
"What's your name," Murphy asks, not thinking like normal.  
"Murphy," Emori scolds.  
"I'm Madi," the girl responds.  
"Well Madi," Emori says, "Why don't you take us to Clarke and we can help." Madi nods her head, wipes her tears, and leads us to where they were staying.  
"What about the people in the bunker," Monty says.  
"Still in there," Madi responds, if I didn't see her earlier, I wouldn't have know she was crying earlier. She is incredibly tough.  
"Wait, what?" Echo asks, "How?"  
"We tried to get them out, but we couldn't it was buried."  
"So what happened to Clarke," I asked. I knew I was being rude but I needed to know.  
"Bellamy," Emori glares at me.  
"It's ok," she takes a deep breath before beginning. 

Pov Madi (starts right before bellamy pov)

I was standing over Clarke's body, checking her pulse again. She can't die. I love her. This is all my fault. I was the one who wanted to try to dig everyone out of the bunker. If I didn't do that it wouldn't have collapsed on her and she would be ok. That was yesterday and she still hasn't woken up, I'm terrified. I stared at her grabbing her hand.  
"You will be ok," I told her. My words were interrupted by the sound of a crash. I looked at Clarke one more time, hoping she will be ok before running towards the sound. I see some people walking out of a ship. One looks close to tears. He is comforted by a girl. I wonder if they are dating. I keep looking at the group. I realize that it is Clarke's friends. When she wakes up she will be so happy, if she wakes up. In my excitement I forgot to stay quiet and everyone turns towards me. A tall girl with dark brown, almost black hair starts to walk towards me. I think she is raven. I walk out from behind the bush. They all were surprised. I don't understand why.  
I needed to know if my theory was correct, so I looked at the male that seemed to be the leader and said Bellamy.

time skip to after Madi explains what happened to Clarke

We finally showed up to where Clarke and I have stayed the past 6 years. I lead them to where Clarke is. The next thing I know Bellamy runs to Clarke's side and grabs her hand.  
"Clarke" he whispered.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this done. First my computer broke, then I was just to lazy to write anything. But I finally got around to writing it. Btw I know nothing about anything medical so this most likely will be inaccurate.

Bellamy sat next to Clarke, holding onto her hand. She has been unconscious for another day. No one knew what to do, she was the only one with any medical knowledge. They just had to hope that she would wake up. 

"Clarke please be ok," Bellamy whispered, "I need you." Suddenly he felt her hand move, barely move, but still move. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me," Bellamy continues, praying that he didn't just imagine that. Then he felt a squeeze. Clarkes eyes flew open (this is probably very inaccurate) she looked around the room, until her eyes landed on Bellamy.

"Your here," her voices was scratchy from not using it for a long time. 

"I'm here," Bellamy responded, "and I'm not leaving anytime soon." He leans down and hugs her. "Wait I have to go tell everyone your awake," he says rushing out the door. 

He runs out to see everyone eating. "Clarkes awake," he yells. Everyone turns to him, and voices overlap each other. 

Madi slips away running into her moms room. "Mom," she whispers as the two hug. 

"I love you, Madi," she whispers. 

TIME SKIP TO WHEN CLARKES HEALED BECAUSE I'M LAZY

Clarke walks out of her room for the first time since she was injured, leaning on Bellamy. It was evening and the sun was just setting. Echo and Bellamy had broken up both agreeing that they weren't right for each other. Clarke walks over to a large rock and she sits down watching the sun set. Bellamy sits right next to her. The two of them sit together watching the sun set. They look at each other and then they lean in until there lips touch. 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so did you like it?

**Author's Note:**

> So did you like it?


End file.
